Différentes facettes
by Lost-storms
Summary: Parce qu'il y a plusieurs facettes sous la sourire de Yuna Receuil de drabbles, Yuri
1. Etreinte

Voilà un le premier drabble sur le couple Lulu/Yuna.  
Je l'ai écris pour la communauté 7liens.

* * *

Il n'y a eu qu'une seule étreinte entre nous. La première fut la dernière. Si douce, si calme, si tendre. Tu pleurais Lulu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu pleurais. Tu ne disais rien, juste des larmes qui tombent sur le sol sableux de la plage. Tu as resserré notre étreinte, et tu m'as laissée. Puis tu es partie. Sans un mot, juste la trace de tes larmes sur la plage. Juste le souvenir d'une étreinte. 


	2. Conte de fées

Et voici le deuxième drabble.Toujours sur le couple Lulu/Yuna

* * *

Quand j'étais petite, je croyais au conte de fées. Je me disais que je vivrais dans le bonheur toute ma vie, qu'il n'y aurais auncun ennui, que je vivrais telle une fée. Et puis mon père est mort, nous avons tous eu la félicité durant 10 ans. Je t'es annoncée que je partais en pelerinage, et tu m'as souris, en me disant que ou que j'aile, tu me suivrais. Je t'ai souris, et mon pélerinage a débutait, tel un conte de fées. Et puis, on m'a dis que je devais me marier, avec un traitre. Et là, j'ai compris, que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée. Il y a eu aussi le moment ou tu a proposer de te sacrifier. Puis tu es morte, en me protégant an peril de ta vie. Tu avais le choix, et tu as choisis. Et la, je me suis dis, que la vie ne serais plus jamais un conte de fées. 


	3. Mort

Et le troisiéme, toujours sur le même couple, de cette série de petits drabbles.

* * *

Le sol est froid sous ton corps inerte. Tu as fermé tes yeux, juste après avoir sacrifié la dernière de tes chimères. Une larme a coulé sur ta joue, et tu m'as regardé en souriant. Et tu t'es évanoui sur le sol. Je cours vers ton corps. Et je t'embrasse. Une dernière fois. Et je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit. J'ai le coeur qui bat vite. Plus vite qu'à son habitude. Je me tourne vers toi Yunie. Tu es là. Tranquillement endormis. Je te souris. Et dépose un baiser sur ton cou. 


	4. Voyage

Et voici le quatrième drabble. Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres. Nous étions à Besaid, tranquillement assise, en train de parler de choses à la fois intéressantes, mais dont, je l'avoue, je m'en fichais éperdument. Je reprends. Il faisait chaud, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Tu étais assise sur les marches du temple, tandis que je me trouvais à tes côtés. Nous parlions de voyage. Tu me disais que tu souhaitais aller à Bevelle, sur le mont Gagazet. Et moi je te répondais, qu'un jour tu irais, tout en hochant la tête. Puis Wakka est arrivé, en courant. Il criait qu'un bateau venait d'arriver. Il criait aussi que le bateau en question transportait à son bord des Yevonistes. Ainsi qu'un prêtre. Si je me souviens bien, j'ai rit, et toi tu lui a dit merci. Puis tu t'es tournée vers moi, et tu m'as souris. Et tu t'es remise à parler de voyage. Tu disais que si le prêtre et les Yevonistes se trouvaient ici, il y avait bien une raison. Que la raison c'était moi. Que j'allais bientôt entreprendre un voyage. Tu paraissais un peu mélancolique. Je t'es pris les mains, et les ai serré entre les miennes. Et je t'ai souris. Plus tard dans la journée, Wakka est revenu avec un garçon, qui lui disait venir de Zanakard. Je ne l'ai pas crus au départ. Toi, tu ne me l'as jamais dis. Il a juste dis qu'il venait de faire un grand voyage, dont il ne se rappelait plus. Et tu as souris. Personne ne ta vue, sauf moi.  
Dans la soirée, je suis allée vers ce garçon, et lui ai demandé de t'accompagner dans ton voyage. Il a accepté, et j'ai souris. Puis je suis allée voir Wakka, ainsi que Kimari. Ils ont acceptés. Puis je te l'ai demandé, et tu m'as répondu en me prenant dans tes bras. Nous sommes partis en voyage. Et ce fut un magnifique voyage. A tes cotés. 


	5. Secret

Il n'y a jamais eu de secrets entre toi et moi. Tu m'as toujours tout dis. Et j'en ai toujours fais de même. Nous en avons toutes les deux que personnes d'autres ne connais. Ce que tu me dis dans le creux de mon oreille le matin. Où de la personne a qui je pense lorsque je regarde la mer. Ainsi que pourquoi tu m'aimes plus que comme un sœur.

Non, vraiment, il n'y a aucun secret entre toi et moi, Lulu.


	6. Rumeurs

Les rumeurs ca courent vite. Très vite. Il suffit d'un mot murmurer à une oreille curieuse, d'une phrase mal iterpretée par celle ci, et la rumeur court. Il suffit que quelqu'un voye une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dut. Les gens raconte tout et n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéréssant..."  
"Mais Lulu, pourquoi tu me dis ça?"  
Lulu sourit en caressant les cheveux de Yuna, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.  
"Parce que Yuna, parce que...Imagine si quelqu'un de seul, me voyait entrain de caresser tes cheveux, de te parler calmement.Imagine"  
Yuna se redresse alors vers Lulu et lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue. Elle se raproche de son visage et leurs souffles se mèlent.  
"Oui Lulu, j'imagine..."  
Yuna approche ses lèvres de celles de Lulu et embrasse Lulu timidement, avant que Lulu ne les mordillent, dans l'éspoir d'en avoir plus.  
Après tout les rumeurs ca courent, mais personne ne connait la vérité. A part les concernés


	7. Glace

Lorsque j'étais petite, je n'aimé pas la glace. Cette matière dure et froide à la fois. Cette forme blanche dans laquel on se voyait bougait et déformait pas la surface.  
Puis je t'ai connu. Grande, belle, forte. Une grande gentilesse se cachait sous ton coeur de glace. Avec toi, j'ai appris à connaitre la glace. A te connaitre, a t'aimer malgrès la carapace de glace qui cachait ton coeur.  
Avec tes doigts de fée, tu ne mets pas longtemps à faire fondre la glace. Et de tes lèvres de magiciennes, tu rompts la barrière qui se voulait de glace entre toi et moi.


End file.
